Memento Mori
by MioA-15
Summary: No sé qué haces aquí, por qué estás ahora y cuáles son tus intenciones. Pero Kyoko nos necesita. Deberemos unir fuerzas, Moemura. Yo, Akemi Homura, jamás dejaré que Kyoko vuelva a caer en la desesperación de Miki-San. Recuerda que podemos morir. [One-shot] [Yuri Lemon/ R: M] [MoemuraxKyokoxHomura]


**Esta historia comenzó porque habíamos releído con Aidee "Candid Cravings". Nos quedamos un poco decepcionadas por el tease de Homura, Moemura y Kyoko que no se concretó. Por situaciones de la vida, le ofrecí hacer un fanfic con este trío. No es lo más convencional ni lo que más esperarían, (Creo que ni yo, aunque me encanta el pairing KyoHomu.) pero apenas empecé a escribir, me sentí tan tan, tan, cómoda, que fui profundizando. Inicialmente lo quería hacer rated M, sólo un one-shot con mucho lemon. Pero, una vez más, decidí darle más cuerpo a la relación de ellas.**

 **Está basado en una de las teorías de que Homura viaja por diferentes universos alternos y también en la de multiversos. (Muchos universos que convergen en una misma línea de tiempo.) Espero que les resulte bonita.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **RATED M, yuri, lemmon, smut, femslash. No te gusta, no leas. **

* * *

**DEDICATORIAS:**

 **Para Aidee, espero que este fanfic te guste mucho. Te quiero muuuucho, cariño mío.**

 **Este fanfic está hecho gracias a la colaboración de mi beta reader y colega, Zeta Steven. Él fue quien tuvo la explicación racional de los hechos que pasaran a continuación. ¡Sos un dios entre los mortales! También es para vos y quiero compartir el crédito.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sospecho que $HAFT terminará adenunciándome con estas cosas que escribo xD**

* * *

 **MEMENTO MORI**

 **(One Shot)**

No había manera de que estas cosas de verdad le estuvieran sucediendo. Justamente a ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacer como en las demás líneas de tiempo? Después de todo, con el correr de la acción, estaba más que segura que pronto entraría en la etapa final y pronto perdería a Madoka. Otra etapa más a la basura.

Suspiró.

Entonces…

Si tan acostumbrada estaba por el suceder de las cosas, ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño que Kyoko otra vez estuviera echando a perder su vida? Juraba que en otras líneas de tiempo jamás quiso darle tantos puñetazos, como ahora, a Sayaka. De esos que duelen y te dejan los ojos morados por días. Ese tipo de golpes.

Homura pocas veces llegaba a ceder a sus necesidades biológicas de poner el orden por la fuerza. En realidad, sabía que era malísima manteniendo la cara dura ante las situaciones adversas que estuvieran atravesando su vida. Pero ahora mismo… Verla tan deprimida por esa idiota que sólo se preocupaba por un bueno para nada…

Tan sólo quería gritar.

Golpeó furiosa a una de las brujas, olvidando por completo o mejor dicho, bloqueando la idea de que alguna vez había sido humana y que quizás podrían haber sido amigas. Estaba frustrada, confundida y principalmente no entendía por qué tenía este lío en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía ser como siempre? Ya había perdido la cuenta de ver a sus amigas, una a una, perecer. Siempre le había parecido que las actitudes de Sayaka con respecto a su vida como Puella Magi eran demasiado estúpidas y poco inteligentes, pero de verdad, ahora creía que tenía una especie de retraso mental o no se lo podía explicar.

Cerró los ojos, mientras despedía en pequeñitos fragmentos a unos familiares con forma de espada. Casualmente, le recordaban a cierta persona idiota, así que con saña, disparó, pisoteó y pateó hasta hartarse. Sentía que su enojo no se aminoraba, así que intentó encontrar a la bruja antes de que se escapara. Cuando la vio, tenía un diseño extraño, como si fuera una mezcla entre una espada y una lanza. Vamos, como si fuera una hija no reconocida de Kyoko y Sayaka. Frunció el entrecejo. Hacía tiempo que Homura venía sospechando que Kyoko tenía sentimientos hacia esa idiota que pasaban a los de una amistad común y bien vista. Seguramente, estaba confundida, la edad, las hormonas y esas cosas que Homura ya no recordaba tener. A veces, pensaba que era un androide que mataba brujas e intentaba mantener a salvo a todo el mundo, principalmente a Madoka. Pero ante cada fracaso y al verlas perecer una a una, era imposible que tuviera otro tipo de pensamiento que no fuera su misión. Por siete largos años, aproximadamente.

La barrera desapareció de una vez por todas, luego de que un gran cañón se hiciera cargo de esa bruja que chilló desesperada como rata a la que la corre el agua. Una vez dejada la Grief Seed, se apartó del camino, antes de cruzarse con ese animalejo. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de cruzar miradas. Apuró el paso, enfurruñada y frunciendo el entrecejo. Madoka había firmado ese contrato, era una Puella Magi junto con Sayaka. Junto a Tomoe, conformaban como un team unido de hermanas mágicas o algo parecido. Esa chica siempre tenía nombres muy extraños para esas cosas.

Obviamente, la rubia no la había invitado a participar… Lo usual.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Ni que se muriera por formar parte de ese grupo ridículo. Era incluso mejor si ella hacía un team aparte con Kyoko, a quien conocía perfectamente, debido a lo largo de los años que interactuó con ella. Siempre que no dejara que su boca se fuera un poco más y revelara todo lo que le había contado en diferentes oportunidades, tendría a la pelirroja a su lado, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes.

Terminó en su casa, arrastrando los pies, muerta de cansancio. Ese maldito traje de Puella Magi y los tacones a veces le reventaban los pies. Tiró el bolso de la escuela a uno de los costados y con cuidado, entró a su habitación, encontrando a Kyoko malherida en su cama. Llevó la Grief Seed al lado de la Soul Gem que descansaba en la mesita de luz, oscura. Una vez limpia, siguió curando a Kyoko en absoluto silencio. La observó de hito en hito, verificando que estuviera bien y luego suspiró mientras la herida de sus manos iba empequeñeciendo. Con tranquilidad, limpió la sangre y luego fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Estaba jodidamente exhausta. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la mesa del comedor, mientras las brujas se mantenían en todos sus cuadros, en la pared de arte. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Se moría por dormir, pero seguramente Kyoko despertaría en unos minutos, pidiendo algo para cenar.

No.

Cierto.

Kyoko siquiera se movía, porque estaba destruida por la pelea de ayer con Elsa María. Al final, ella se había hecho cargo de la maldita bruja, pero Sayaka, en un ataque de locura, lastimó a Kyoko también. Y así es cómo terminó la pelirroja bajo su techo. Homura no escuchó las súplicas de Sayaka por intentar emendar la situación. Tan sólo dedicó una de esas miradas de odio profundo que tenía reservadas sólo para ella y siguió caminando, mientras Madoka trataba de hacerse cargo de su mejor amiga. Mami también estaba a un costado, preocupada por la salud de la pelirroja, pero Homura era quien no quería que nadie se le acercara ni un centímetro. Ese grupo de estúpidas no hacían más que entorpecer, retrasar y casi anular la misión, lo cual la tenía bastante furiosa y exasperada.

Bostezó y limpió las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos, antes de ir hacia la habitación otra vez. Verificó que todo estuviera en orden y se sentó en la silla contigua. Acarició los brazos desnudos de la joven que descansaba en su cama y luego sonrió. De verdad, se veía bonita, incluso con lo maltrecha que estaba. Era una joven hermosa. Homura estaba segura que cuando creciera, atraería la mirada de todos los hombres. Sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, para quitarse la imagen de Kyoko teniendo algo con un hombre. Enrojeció y fue por otro vaso de agua. Encendió una de las radios que estaban en los pasillos y reflexionó sobre la música que pasaba la radio, moviendo la cabeza sin reflexionar que quizás, se veía ridícula.

 _I've been working overtime_

 _And I can't get you off my mind_

 _I sleep in the pouring rain_

 _When will you come home again?_

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina, cuando algo extraño le pareció ver en su sala de estar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, incrédula.

¿Qué carajos hacía ella ahí?

Una joven con anteojos y dos trenzas, maleta, uniforme escolar de Mittakihara y rostro perdido, estaba en su propia casa.

Era ella misma.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron en estado total de shock, por haber topado sus ojos violetas una con la otra. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Parecía una extraña broma.

-¿Q-Quién eres….? –Preguntó la joven de su pasado, aquella niña tímida e insegura.

A Homura el pulso le latía en los oídos, sin parar y casi estuvo a punto de volver a sus pasos y huir lo más rápido que le permitieran sus largas piernas. ¿Por qué su yo del pasado estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una pesadilla?

-Soy tú, Homura. –La morena se cruzó de brazos. –O debería decir soy yo… O no sé… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo… -Miró al piso. –Yo… No sé…

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? –Homura se apartó nerviosamente el cabello de los hombros.

-No… No lo sé… Sólo tuve que volver el tiempo a cero… Pero… Pero…

Homura se acercó a la otra chica y la estampó contra la pared, violentamente. Los ojos azules casi violetas, se encontraron con los similares, mirándola con intensidad. El rictus en los labios de su yo inocente y tímido, le demostraba lo insegura y miedosa que se sentía.

-¿Eres una bruja?

-¡No! –Protestó enérgicamente. -¡No lo soy…!

-¿Entonces…?

-No lo sé…

Esto sí era un embrollo de los grandes. ¿Había fundido dos líneas de tiempo por error? ¿Era un truco de ese animalejo condenado? ¿Era una mala burla del des…? Tomó su frente en señal de incredulidad.

-¿No puedes volver? ¡Si estás aquí, crearás una paradoja en el tiempo!

-No tengo más arena en el escudo… Tardará un tiempo antes de que pueda volver a utilizarlo. –Susurró su yo del pasado, tristemente. Homura de verdad no sabía para dónde disparar. Iba a decirle algo más, luego de soltarla pero una voz a sus espaldas hizo que abriera sus ojos del terror.

-¿Homura? –Escuchó a sus espaldas. A la joven se le heló la sangre y tardó un largo tiempo para darse la vuelta.

-¡Kyoko-chan! –Susurró su yo del pasado.

-¿Eh?

La pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Eran tan parecidas, tan iguales y a la vez, tan diferentes. Como un ying y yang. Homura sonrió incómoda, mientras la otra jovencita, también sonreía, algo tímida. Era una dulce sonrisa que nunca había visto. Se fijó en las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven de trenzas y en los labios rosados y bonitos. Era la misma curvatura de labios. Homura levantó una ceja, curiosa, al notar que Kyoko estaba en absoluto silencio.

-Qué alguien explique qué carajos está pasando acá. –Exigió la pelirroja. Al acomodar su brazo, hizo un gesto de dolor. -¿Quién es ella, Homura? –La señaló. -¿Por qué me conoce?

-Uhmmm –La jovencita de su pasado se acercó tímida, jugando con sus dedos, mirando al suelo. Cuando rojo y violeta chocaron, se quedaron contemplando largamente. –Viajé por error al futuro, en vez del pasado. O quizás hubo una paradoja del tiempo.

-¿Eh? –Kyoko parpadeó, completamente en blanco.

-Que… Yo soy Akemi Homura.

Kyoko se apartó, incrédulamente. Tomó su frente y la masajeó un rato, tratando de comprender las palabras.

-Mi poder es viajar a en el tiempo. –Dijo ahora la madura voz de Homura, la del presente. –Viajo cuando mi misión no está cumplida.

-Okay, okay, entiendo que esté con fiebre y mi Soul Gem siga impura, pero esto, de verdad, es descabellado. Necesito… Comer. –Kyoko intentó sentarse a ciegas en uno de los asientos y quedó mirando a ambas jóvenes. -¿Cuál es la misión, Homura?

-Salvar a Madoka de que haga el contrato con Kyubey y de que sea engañada. –Respondió escueta mirando sus uñas, despreocupada y alzando una ceja.

-Ya veo, por eso estás todo el tiempo detrás de esa niña. –Suspiró. -¿Cuánto hace que vienes con lo mismo?

-Siete años.

Kyoko abrió los ojos enormemente y la miró sorprendida.

-Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

-Para nosotras… Madoka es muy importante, Kyoko-chan…

La joven contempló a esa Homura inocente y tierna. Le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si fuera su hermana pequeña. La Homura del presente fue a la cocina, para traer algo de tomar. Kyoko se veía desmejorada, así que no quería que la situación se complicara. Trajo también consigo, unos snacks, pensado en la cena de esa noche. Comenzó a tomar, tranquila y cansina, su vaso de refresco, con el otro yo, a su lado.

-¿Madoka les gusta, Homura? –Dijo de golpe, logrando que ambas jóvenes se ahogaran con el líquido.

Kyoko sonrió al observar que esas dos, a pesar de parecer distantes y diferentes, reaccionaban tímidamente cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Una lástima, pensó, porque consideraba que dar todo por aquella persona que amas, es el propósito final de estar vivo. Después de todo, es una forma de entender para qué carajos estás en este mundo.

-¿Qu-Qué cosas dices, Kyoko-chan?

La joven se encogió de hombros, comiendo unos snacks.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso y creo que ambas están perdidamente enamoradas de Madoka.

-Y qué hay de ti y Miki-san?

Kyoko observó de refilón a la joven, antes de sonreír. Su agraciado colmillo apenas salió de los labios, lo cual significaba que estaba bastante incómoda.

-Eso realmente no viene al caso. Sayaka es una tonta que necesita no irse a la mierda por un imbécil. Tiene que recapacitar que su forma de resolver los problemas, sólo la malogran. –Comió tranquilamente, pero Homura pudo atisbar un pequeño arrebol en las mejillas de la pelirroja. Apretó sus dientes, inconscientemente. Moemura las observaba como si fuera un partido de tenis, interesada.

-¿Te gusta ella?

Kyoko abrió los ojos incrédulamente y lanzó la risa más histérica de su repertorio.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Homura? ¿De dónde sacas estas conclusiones?

-Estadísticas. –Homura del presente y del pasado, hicieron el mismo gesto para seguir su entrada antes de la cena y el tema quedó zanjado ahí mismo. Kyoko estaba demasiado avergonzada para contrarrestar sus "estadísticas" de mierda y Homura no quería volver a perder sus pulmones por las preguntas indecentes de su camarada.

En algún momento de la cena, volvieron a hablar. Kyoko hacía preguntas, interesada en el punto de vista de la joven de anteojos. Homura se quedaba aparte, observándolas interactuar. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia y sonrió levemente. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. A lo largo de los años, no sabía por qué, sentía una pequeña conexión con ella. Después de todo, era consciente de que Kyoko para ella era un cable a tierra. Un cable que le permitía sentar las bases de su paz mental, luego de tanta basura. Recordó lo mucho que la atesoró cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Kyoko no la había juzgado por haberse convertido en Puella Magi. Al contrario, prefirió no contarle, porque si no terminaría empalada por ahí, en la torre más alta de Mittakihara. Sin embargo, Kyoko tenía su mirada fija en Sayaka. Así que eso fue un real alivio. Kyoko se convirtió en su mentora, la ayudó a desenvolverse mejor con el cuerpo, a pelear, a atacar y contra atacar. Era una profesora ruda, pero de buen corazón. Recordaba que más de una vez, mientras Kyoko le curaba las heridas, se quedó admirando la fortaleza y dulzura que desprendía. No quería serle una carga ni depender más de ella, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar buscar cobijo en sus brazos, cuando las cosas se iban a la reverenda mierda. Esa actitud arrogante de Kyoko era aplacada, cuando se mostraba tímida ante la búsqueda del cariño. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sí, hasta le había parecido atractiva, cuando era ese yo del pasado.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo de golpe, Kyoko, sonriendo, asustándolas.

-¿Qué?

-Me será un real dolor en el trasero dilucidar quién carajos es quién durante el tiempo que te quedes aquí. Por eso, tengo los nombres de ambas. –Golpeó el puño sobre la palma de la mano y sus dientes se apretaron por el dolor. Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-¿Nombres? –La Homura del presente estaba curiosa.

-Sí. Homura, tú seguirás siendo Homura.

-Conveniente y muy creativo…

-Cállate. –Respondió Kyoko ante su sarcasmo.

Homura reprimió una risa.

-Tú, Homura del pasado, te llamaré…. Moemura.

-¿Eh?! –Su yo del pasado, enrojeció hasta las orejas, Homura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, incrédula. -¿Por… Por…. Por qué?

-Porque eres _moe._ –Guiñó un ojo, antes de seguir con sus patatas fritas, cerrando los ojos.

Luego de la cena, las tres se miraron largamente entre ellas, antes de dilucidar quién iría a dormir en dónde. Por alguna razón, terminaron las tres en la misma cama, Kyoko en el medio. La joven pelirroja no se molestó en absoluto y hasta le parecía simpático estar rodeada de esas dos que eran como blanco y negro. _Moemura,_ había decidido llamarla así, costara lo que costara, se apretujó contra el hombro, buscando cobijo. Kyoko la oprimió contra sí e hizo una invitación a Homura, quien sintió sus mejillas inflamadas y le dio la espalda, el corazón latiendo desesperado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Al día siguiente, Homura tenía unas ojeras enormes, apenas había conciliado el sueño. Las observó abrazadas y dormitando. Mordió su labio inferior y luego miró hacia otro lado. Por alguna maldita razón, esta situación le parecía bastante incómoda. Miró el cielo raso, pensando que toda la vida había imaginado estar así con Madoka. Fantaseó tanto ser quien la protegiera, dormitar y despertar en sus brazos. Pero al parecer, Moemura –Se rió por llamarla así. –se sentía cómoda y feliz, a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el pálido rostro. Estaba apoyada contra el pecho de la joven. Kyoko acariciaba inconscientemente su cabello, dormida. Pensó que quizás necesitarían un poco de privacidad. En especial, porque Kyoko desde ya que no podría salir a la calle ni Moemura mostrarse a las demás. Quedó en la cocina esperando a que se hiciera la hora para volver a actuar y jugar a ser la típica estudiante. Pero también el tiempo apremiaba, así que despertó a su yo del pasado y la llevó somnolienta hasta el comedor, casi a rastras. Sentadas y enfrentadas, suspiró y abrió los labios.

-La cuidaré, si eso deseas. –Se adelantó Moemura, decidida.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué será de Sayaka-chan?

-Miki-chan ya tiene su destino sellado. Más no se puede hacer.

-¿No hay forma de salvarla?

-No lo creo.

-¿Y si Kyoko-chan la besa?

Homura abrió los ojos enormemente. Un sentimiento amargo inundó sus papilas gustativas.

-¿De dónde sacas…?

-Es que, desde la línea temporal que yo provengo, Kyoko-chan la besó y Sayaka-chan se unió a ella, como si fuera lo único que hay en su vida. Ellas sobrevivieron seguramente al Walpurgisnatch. Creí que…

-No. Desde ya que no.

-¿Por qué no quieres? Sayaka-chan es nuestra amiga, también.

-Sí, pero no.

-Oye…

-No es no. –Homura se cruzó de brazos y de piernas.

-De acuerdo, la protegeré.

-Buena chica.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Somos buenas? –Preguntó la joven Moemura, entristecida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… Estamos anteponiendo nuestros deseos personales antes del bienestar de los demás. –Susurró la joven, afligida, observando sus manos. Moemura estaba a punto de llorar.

-Estamos anteponiendo la vida de Kyoko, por encima de las demás que no se preocupan por ella.

-Estoy segura que Sayaka-chan vendría a visitarla.

-¡No la dejes entrar! –Respondió tajante e irritada.

Tan sólo imaginar a esa imbécil cerca de Kyoko, la ponía de pésimo humor. ¿Con qué derecho se presentaría en la casa, luego de haberla casi matado? ¿Luego de haber despreciado innumerables veces su ayuda? La llenaba de rabia tan sólo pensarlo. Giró sobre sus pasos, enfurecida aún y dejó a Moemura en el lugar, confundida. Homura se fue a duchar, antes de ir en silencio a clases. Antes de ir, se fijó que ellas volvían a dormir, así que ni siquiera se pudo despedir. Además, estaba segura que Moemura debía estar tan cansada luego del esfuerzo. Se merecía un poco de descanso. Trató de borrar la conversación de su cabeza pero una y otra vez volvía la misma pregunta.

¿Era acaso mala?

Frunció el entrecejo y miró de reojo a Miki, quien estaba entretenida jugando con su anillo de Puella Magi, con unas ojeras enormes. Madoka andaba unos metros para el otro costado, anotando o dibujando en su cuaderno. Mami parecía estar entretenida con sus compañeros en alguna de las otras aulas y Kyubey, esa maldita rata, se la pasaba caminando por los pasillos, seguramente a la pesca de alguien con potencial.

Sacudió la cabeza, preocupada y un poco molesta consigo misma. Con un demonio. Ella no era mala. Tan sólo velaba por las personas que la necesitaban y escuchaban sus consejos. Además, Kyoko en muchas líneas, jamás se atrevió a desafiar su palabra, salvo cuando se involucraba estrictamente con Sayaka. La chica mencionada, estaba en su propio mundo y la bronca se acumuló cuando notó que en realidad, ninguna de ellas preguntó cómo estaba la pelirroja. ¿Acaso tan poco les importaba? Kyoko siempre estaba salvándoles el trasero, a su única manera de ser. Pero lo hacía. Se arriesgaba sin pensar las consecuencias, a pesar de que solía y tenía la manía de pregonar que cuidar a otros era una pérdida de tiempo.

No podía creer que sus amigas fueran tan desconsideradas con la pelirroja.

Trató de comunicarse con Kyubey para que hiciera la conexión mental con Kyoko, quien seguramente estaba bajo el cuidado de su contraparte. Aún no podía creer que Madoka no se preocupara por ella. ¿Dónde estaba la idea de que eran amigas en secreto? Toda esa felicidad sólo era porque Kyoko planeaba salvar a la idiota de su mejor amiga. ¿De verdad? Se negaba pensar de esa manera sobre Madoka. Su Madoka no era así de egoísta, todo lo contrario. El gran problema residía en que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y siempre estaba ahí, para llevar una sonrisa en los labios a las personas que estuvieran tristes, despreocupándose de sí misma. Mordió su labio inferior y luego prestó atención a la conversación que se abrió ante ella.

" _Yo"_ Fue la escueta presentación de Kyoko.

" _¿Cómo te sientes?_

" _Bien, Moemura es excelente ama de casa y cocinera. ¿De verdad que son las dos, la misma persona?_

Homura lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa hasta se asomó por los labios, ante la provocación.

" _Me parece perfecto."_

Homura cortó la conversación porque Saotome la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hay algo que le parezca gracioso, señorita Akemi?

Homura se ruborizó, lo sabía porque sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, desesperadas.

-No.

-¿Por qué estaba sonriendo en mi clase?

-Porque… -Miró sus apuntes. –Encontré… -Buscó algo realmente gracioso y al encontrarlo, se aferró a eso, así se le fuera la vida. Estaba segura de que su contraparte ya estaría sufriendo un infarto si llegara a pasar por esto. –Este apunte de una de las clases de cocina, en la que explica que a menos que queramos volar lugares, tratemos de no dejar el gas encendido. –Se lo mostró. –Estaba… Cruzándolo con algunas nociones de inglés que usted….

-Está bien, está bien, la entiendo. ¿Ven, hombres? ¡Esa es una respuesta inteligente!

Homura suspiró.

Si no se mantenía enfocada, terminaría siendo un día complicado.

 **.·. .·. .·.**

La bruja hubiera sido fácil de matar, si no fuera que estaba preocupada por aquellas dos personas que estaban en su casa. Mami la miró de una forma reprobatoria, Sayaka le daba la espalda, Madoka sonreía y trataba de calmar el mal ambiente.

-¡Pudiste habernos matado! ¡Tú y tus estúpidas bombas! –Gritó, enojada, Sayaka. Ya estaba a punto de corromper su Soul Gem, por eso se mostraba más irascible que de costumbre.

Lo usual.

-¿Podemos hablar esto en mi casa? Estoy segura que Akemi-san tan sólo tuvo una mala racha. –Trató de conciliar Mami, bebiendo su escueta taza de té. Estaba nerviosa por la gran tensión que había entre todas.

-No me importa. Adiós. –Homura se dio la media vuelta y desapareció, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a su destino final. Cerciorándose de que nadie la seguía, abrió la puerta de su casa. Sonrió un poco al oler un delicioso aroma dulce; provenía de la cocina. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero tener a alguien que la esperara, se sentía muy bien. Dejó las cosas y caminó cansinamente, bostezando. De verdad había sido un día bastante tenso. Se encontró con ambas jóvenes cocinando en el horno, metidas en su mundo.

-¿Y esto… Uhmmm esto se hace en unos minutos?

-Sip. –Kyoko le acarició la cabeza, cariñosamente, mientras caminaba. Se rió en voz baja, al notarla tan pegada al horno, como si quisiera que se hiciera de inmediato, negada a esperar un minuto más.

-Quiero comer…

-Ya se hace, ya se hace. ¿Me ayudas con el té, Moemura?

-¡Sí! –Su contraparte fue detrás de la pelirroja, mientras servía el té de hierbas y frutos rojos. Había tres tazas en la mesa, eso significaba que la estaban esperando. Se aclaró la garganta y dos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Homs?

 _Homs…_ No sonaba tan mal.

-Todo normal, Kyou. Les conseguí esto. –Le lanzó una Grief Seed a la chica. –Es para dos usos.

-¿Has limpiado tu Soul Gem? –Susurró Kyoko, buscando el anillo en los dígitos de la joven. Homura sintió una especie de descarga cuando los dedos de la chica rozaron los suyos sin querer y estuvo a punto de apartarlos. Empero, se quedó y le mostró. –Está bastante oscura, me niego.

-¡Tienes que curarte… Kyo…Kyoko-chan! –Moemura enojada era igual que un gatito. Kyoko estuvo a punto de reírse, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos así que le hizo una suave caricia en la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Tranquila. Homs es la que arriesga su culo todo el tiempo para traer las Grief Seeds, por eso mismo, no me pondré por encima de sus necesidades. –Se acercó al horno, sus mejillas encendiéndose.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Homura cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Necesitaría que me acompañes a un lugar. –Murmuró, concentrada en sacar los pequeños pastelillos del horno y los puso en platos. –Te hice la merienda, ven.

-No sabía que cocinabas…

-¿No te lo conté en tantas líneas de tiempo? –Miró de costado, sorprendida. Sus cejas estaban alzadas, señal de pura curiosidad.

-No es que tuviéramos demasiado tiempo para hablar. –Homura ofreció, sonriendo de costado, entristecida.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Vamos, prueben y díganme qué les parece. –Kyoko se quedó mirando el líquido rojo de la taza, ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Esto está… -Susurró Moemura y sus ojos brillaron. -¡Está espectacular! ¡Eres una genia, Kyoko-chan!

La pelirroja hizo un gesto petulante con el hombro, pero sus mejillas hervían. El rostro estaba lleno de pura vergüenza y escondió su timidez dando bocados voraces a los pastelillos dulces de chocolate y crema.

-¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Tomoe-san?

-Nope. Mi madre. –Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de la mujer abiertamente. Hasta por un momento, le pareció que nunca había tenido madre, por la forma que conversaba constantemente de su padre. Ahora que había decidido contar de su vida, escuchó muy atenta.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí. Padre estaba todo el tiempo en casa, pero ayudaba con otros quehaceres. Madre cocinaba y enseñó bajo mis insistencias–Sonrió, nostálgica. La vocecita inocente de Moemura la sacó del estado triste.

-Era…E- Era una muy buena maestra entonces…

-¡Ahora ya sabes cómo cocinar, Moemura! –Guiñó un ojo y la aludida, al segundo, tenía el rostro rojo.

Luego de hablar cosas banales, Homura se mantuvo más callada que de costumbre, sopesando las pérdidas dolorosas que había tenido la pelirroja. Más bronca se acumuló en un rincón de su mente, cuando recordaba la forma en que Miki otra vez había reaccionado. Todo por un tarado que nunca la vería como algo más. Si lo hiciera, estaba más que segura de que la heriría y todo tomaría ese curso maldito. Miki no servía para esto. Tantas líneas de tiempo intentó mantenerla alejada de Kyubey y sus planes descorazonados, que había perdido la cuenta. Ahora tan sólo decidió enfocarse por Madoka, puesto que era su objetivo principal.

Suspiró.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, terminó cediendo ante las tácticas expertas de Kyoko para llevarla hasta el lugar que tanto quería dirigirse. Resultó ser una catedral de esas enormes y olvidadas en la historia. Los vidrios estaban rotos pero aún conservaba su viejo esplendor. Homura quedó observando el lugar, un poco embelesada y suspiró. Era de seguro que se trataba el lugar donde Kyoko había crecido. Se sintió realmente afortunada de que la pelirroja por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se abriera tan gratamente ante ella. Después de todo, Kyoko y ella eran compañeras, comentó algunas veces sobre su vida, pero nada más. Siempre reservaba los pesares y los guardaba para Sayaka, quien se los despreciaba… No es que ella hiciera algo diferente, después de todo, hasta que no estallara la situación, ella mantenía en secreto toda su historia.

-Si sabes de mi vida, estoy segura que sabrás que este lugar era mi hogar.

Homura asintió, seriamente. Moemura percibía todo con detenimiento tras su espalda. Luego observó a Kyoko caminar hasta una portezuela y las invitó a pasar, con una sonrisa. La chica iba adelante y de golpe, se encontraron con bultitos que eran montículos de Grief Seeds. Había quizás unas cinco mil o cien mil. A Homura casi le da in infarto por ver tantas, aún no caía en esa realidad. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, muy sorprendida, intentando sopesar la cantidad de matanzas que había hecho Kyubey con su puta entropía. Era peor que cualquier otro genocida conocido en la historia humana. Dejaba al Führer como un bebé de pecho y ni hablar de Tze Tzung. Moemura, por otra parte, parecía más tranquila. Al parecer, ya habían hablado del tema cuando ella estaba en la escuela. No había dudas de que las dos se llevaban muy bien. Lo extraño es que Homura recordaba el pasado y era cierto, hasta había desarrollado admiración por la fuerza y sensatez de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué había llegado a olvidar esto? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos… Esto, para cualquier Puella Magi, era un verdadero tesoro.

-¿Por qué hay tantas?

-Cuando perdí a mi familia… -Susurró Kyoko, buscando una bolsa entre sus bolsillos, su voz sonaba lejana y melancólica, como extraviada en algún recuerdo lejano. –Decidí encargarme de todas las brujas. Viajé a varias ciudades y diferentes pueblos, para cazar. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para mantener alejados esos recuerdos. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras seguía recolectando. –Por eso mismo, juntaba Grief Seeds. - Ahora que sé que tienen que ver con la etapa final de una Puella Magi… Yo… Por eso, Homs y Moemura… Quiero… -Ella se volteó y las miró seriamente, tomando las manos de ambas jóvenes. –Quiero que, en los momentos de mi deceso, tomen estas Grief Seeds. Tomen cuantas necesiten. ¿De acuerdo? Y derroten a esa puta de Walpurgis. Ganen. Pongo en ustedes, toda la confianza de que mejorarán hasta el cansancio. Hagan justicia y luego prendan fuego a ese conejo blanco cuantas veces haga falta.

Moemura asintió, llorando en silencio. Kyoko sonrió con tristeza y la apretujó entre sus brazos, con cariño. La despeinó, juguetonamente, para que dejara de gimotear y sonrió, intentando darle ánimos. Homura tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no seguir su contraparte. Seguramente, también cazaba para tener algo qué hacer, debido a que estaba muy sola. Creía completamente en la historia de vida y la filosofía de Kyoko. Trataría de salvarla y mantenerla alejada de esa idiota cuantas veces fuera necesario. Pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que Kyoko la seguiría y asistiría para salvarla. Como siempre. Como cada maldita vez que la vio morir por esa gran estúpida, aconsejando que peleara por aquello más preciado para ella.

Kyoko también era preciada para Homura.

Era su compañera y su amiga.

¿Cómo no la protegería?

.·.·. .·.·. .·.·. .·.·. .·.·. .·.·. .·.·.

Terminaron en la casa abandonada de Kyoko, las tres mirándose en la sala de estar.

Como tres idiotas.

Otra vez

Estaban sentadas en el comedor, con rostro de incertidumbre. Aún estaba limpia y tenía montones de comida. El gas funcionaba, la luz y el agua también. Homura se preguntó cómo hacía para pagar todo estos lujos. Después de todo, Kyoko no tenía trabajo. Supuso que debía engañar a los de cobranzas con su magia. Tomoe había comentado que Kyoko podía hechizar a las personas para que hicieran su voluntad y hasta logró proyectar infinitas copias de sí misma. No obstante, también le explicó que perdió este último poder por un bloqueo mental luego de la tragedia que sacudió su mundo. Así que, obviamente, no cabía duda de que los servicios a la orden del día tuvieran que ver con su gran conocimiento de engatusar a las personas.

Se miraron entre las tres, mientras comían unos snacks en silencio que la pelirroja les había alcanzado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Homura apreció el gusto exquisito que tenía la pelirroja por la comida. Este helado de frutilla y con cobertura de chocolate estaba muy bueno. El rosa le recordaba a cierta persona que casi no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de pensar, desde que comenzaron estos disturbios en su vida. O sea, desde ayer. Comió, concentrada en otra cosa, hasta que escuchó que Kyoko venía ahora con tazas enorme de café y galletas a montones. Moemura enseguida se apresuró para ayudarla y Kyoko le respondió con una sonrisa y un dulce "gracias". Tan dulce que a Homura le dio una punzada extraña. Algo que en mucho tiempo, dejó de sentir. Arrugó su frente, sorprendida y volvió a observar que Kyoko ahora comía al lado de Moemura. Otra vez ese impulso chocante. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió merendando, metida en su mundo. Debía ser la presión de todo esto. Sí, tenía que serlo.

¿Verdad?

Mordiendo la galletita chocolatosa, se mantuvo en silencio, antes de que algo le asaltara los pensamientos. Miró de golpe a Moemura, quien le limpiaba una basurita en la comisura del labio a su compañera, con una servilleta. ¿Era así de servil cuando creía en las mentiras de Kyubey? Hablando de ese bastardo ¿Dónde diantres se encontraba?

-Moemura. –Se sintió algo rara diciendo eso. Kyoko y ella la miraron, sorprendidas. Se separaron un poco, ruborizadas, lo cual incomodó a Homura. -¿De qué línea temporal provienes?

-Séptima.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No es la primera vez que viajo al pasado. Y…

-Pero sabes que esto es como el futuro…Lo sabes.

-S-sí…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Conoces los Universos Alternos? ¿Cuarta dimensión?

Demasiados conocimientos matemáticos y astronómicos, se dijo, parpadeando en blanco. Entonces ella se arregló mejor los anteojos, y trató de explicarlo, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-¿En humano, para los que no hablamos Kyubey?

¿Qué tanto le había contado Moemura sobre todo?

Moemura rió ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja, como si fuera un cumplido.

-Es probable que yo me haya perdido cuando viajaba al pasado. Sabes que se viaja por las líneas de tiempo, por cuarta dimensión. Por eso puedes "tocarlo". El túnel del tiempo, el agujero de gusano por el que caminamos, está compuesto con materia y recuerdos. Entonces, eso significa que al viajar, podemos ir al futuro o al pasado. Al perderme, traté de encontrar cualquier tipo de respuesta, así que elegí este tiempo y… Fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –Moemura dio un sorbo a su café, gustosa.

¿De verdad solía ser tan inteligente? ¿Qué le pasó con el correr de los años?

¿Ser un zombie de verdad le consumió el cerebro?

-Bien… -Quedó pensativa. -¿Sabes usar bien tu magia?

-Ese fue el… Problema. Sabes que a la séptima línea, uhmmm, aún soy… Soy… Mala…-Moemura miró al piso, vergonzosa. A Homura casi le dio un ataque al corazón. ¡Con razón esa tonta…!

El silencio pesado se instaló entre las tres. Mientras cada una pensaba en musarañas.

-Ya lo sé. Podemos hacer lo siguiente. –Propuso Kyoko, dejando de comer, lo cual significaba que la cosa se venía seria. –En el tiempo que estés aquí, podemos enseñarte a controlar la magia para que puedas regresar a la línea que correspondes. ¿Qué te parece?

Moemura estaba ruborizada y la miraba con un brillo especial… Ese que solía dedicarle sólo a Madoka.

-¿Y có…Cómo…?

-Terminen los snacks. La iglesia estuvo deshabitada por un largo tiempo, prácticamente la heredé. Servirá como campo de práctica.

-¿Práctica? –Inquirieron ambas.

Una sonrisa ladina se encontró en los labios de Kyoko.

-Mejorarás tus habilidades. A como dé lugar.

Kyoko no dejaba esa mueca ante la última sentencia que formó.

-¡Ahora, Moemura! –Gritó Homura, mientras Kyoko empezaba a atacarla con esa lanza que solía despedazarse en varias partes. Kyoko era rápida y Moemura bastante lenta. Torpe. Sus movimientos se asemejaban a un cabrito que recién comenzaba a caminar. Era una pelea visiblemente dispar. – ¡A tu izquierda! –Rió cuando la pelirroja la tenía atrapada entre los pedazos de la lanza, porque Moemura se veía muy adorable. Vamos, es que siquiera le llevó demasiado esfuerzo. Kyoko pasó a su lado y le hizo cosquillas, juguetonamente, antes de apartarse.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor. Dispárame.

-Pe…Pero…

-Tenemos magia, podemos curarnos y un arsenal de Grief Seeds, ¿A qué esperas?

Se puso en guardia y comenzó a correr directo a la joven, mientras ésta se acomodaba temblorosamente los lentes. Disparó y mandó a volar la bala por los aires. Kyoko la esquivó y llegó rápidamente hasta la espalda de la joven, haciéndole una llave que imposibilitó otra vez sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te sales de esta? –Susurró en su oído.

-Yo…Yo….

-Pista: Golpea la pierna y desestabilízame. –Moemura, temblando, trató de pegar, pero lo hizo débilmente. -¡Vamos, no voy a enojarme porque lo hagas, golpea con fuerzas! -Gritando de frustración por ser tan débil, aporreó la pierna, hasta llevarla al piso. Kyoko reía, complacida y se dejó arrastrar antes de quedar debajo de la joven. –Ahora, si yo te tomo de la cintura…. –Acto seguido, eso hizo. Moemura lanzó un gritito de sorpresa –Te puedo mandar por los aires. Ten cuidado. Lo que debes hacer es bloquear con tu cuerpo, el mío. Por completo. Entrelaza una de tus piernas sobre las mías. Pon mis manos sobre la cabeza y no tengas miedo de hacer fuerza. Confío en que no me herirás, así que adelante.

Kyoko era excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que Homura registraba todo eso con especial atención, sentada en una de las bancas de la enorme iglesia. Habían destrozado todo un poco más, si cabía la posibilidad.

La joven hizo lo que la mayor le comendó, antes de que se ruborizara. Era una pose incómoda para ambas, Kyoko respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía. Esa chica siempre estaba sonriendo con mucha dulzura, aunque quisiera pasarlo como socarrona y Homura tan sólo era una espectadora de cómo el lazo con ella, crecía a niveles agigantados. De verdad, hubieran sido tan buenas amigas, de convivir juntas. Se dijo que de ahora en adelante, intentaría que Kyoko se fuera a vivir con ella en cada línea que quedara hasta llegar a su acometido final.

Kyoko se dio rápidamente la vuelta y la puso debajo de su cuerpo, sonriendo triunfal. Homura se ruborizó un poco al verla así, no tenía su ropa de Puella Magi tampoco, por lo que tan sólo llevaba ese top y los shorts. Sintió una extraña presión en su pecho y el rojo siguió acumulándose en sus mejillas. Kyoko de verdad se veía… Extraña. Sí, extraña. Esa era la palabra correcta. La enorme melena roja caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y formaba una cortina carmesí mientras se acercaba a Moemura, a quien no podía verle el rostro. Supo que le susurró algo al oído, antes de que la chica la apartara, convirtiéndose al acto en Puella Magi. Una vez que estaba ahí, logró atacarla con varios disparos. A juzgar por el rojo de las mejillas, de seguro había dicho algo que no debía ser… Común entre amigas. Kyoko se rió y convirtió también, retornando a la lanza. Homura tan sólo quedó pasmada observando la mutua interacción, casi olvidando que estaba ahí. Era como su propio mundo. Y entonces, no supo por qué, los disparos se volvieron más certeros. Kyoko apenas podía esquivarlos y mandarlos a volar por los aires, hiriendo las ventanas y el techo en repetidas ocasiones. Finalmente tuvo que activar su barrera de celosías, para detenerlo.

-¡VALE, VALE, ME RETRACTO, DISCULPA! –Gritó entre risas.

Moemura respiraba agitada, totalmente avergonzada y a juzgar por el rojo, ya había alcanzado un nuevo tono. Kyoko se rió en voz baja, atrapando a la jovencita entre sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a…

-Lo sé, pero tenía que activar tu ira de alguna manera. Sabía que mejorarías en un segundo. –Guiñó un ojo y observó con placer que hacía un adorable puchero con esos hermosos labios.

-To…Ton…Tonta. –Se escondió en el pecho, suspirando.

Kyoko otra vez, lanzó una carcajada estridente, despeinándola. Finalmente, miró a Homura, quien estaba con un rostro de incertidumbre. Con una sonrisa ladina; ofreció, usando una voz condescendiente.

-¿Quieres que nos pateemos el culo un rato?

Homura sonrió.

-No creas que ganarás conmigo.

Una mueca oscura se cruzó por el rostro de la pelirroja y rió entre dientes.

-Hecho.

El entrenamiento había sido bastante bueno y divertido. Moemura estaba contenta porque había aprendido a controlar mejor su magia. Muchísimo mejor. Ahora tenía buenos reflejos y podía disparar con certeza. Cuando pelearon, lograron hacer que todo volara por los aires y casi prendieron fuego la catedral de la familia Sakura. Pensaron que Kyoko se enojaría, pero la joven no dejaba de reírse en voz alta. Luego se encargó de arreglar con magia aquellas cosas que podían repararse. Susurró algo de que al menos había sido de ayuda después de acumular basura por tanto tiempo y que la podrían usar cuantas veces necesitaran.

Una vez que terminaron de combatir, enseñó Homura a su contraparte un par de tácticas de tiro al blanco, mientras estaba en movimiento. Al principio costó que un par de latas vacías quedaran intactas, pero luego, fue tomándole el ritmo e iba de aquí para allá, disparando como loca. Más tarde, se fijó en blancos móviles, haciendo todo tipo de diferentes piruetas. Cada una de ellas, llevó tiempo y costaba hacer todo rápido, pero logró ejecutarlas con excelente precisión, junto a la ayuda de muchos intentos. Kyoko la felicitaba y alentaba, como una buena profesora. Fingía enojarse cuando Moemura se quejaba del cansancio y la ponía otra vez en acción, apenas la veía respirar. A pesar de eso, tenía paciencia, se dijo. Tenía más paciencia que Mami al enseñar. Obviamente, les terminó prohibiendo los proyectiles y bombas, pero no por eso, se negó con las balas de las ametralladoras, encantada de ver vidrios y vidrios volar por todos lados.

Finalmente, Homura se sentó un rato con Moemura, para explicarle lo de los túneles del tiempo. Estaban esperando a Kyoko, quien vendría con un snack y refrescos deliciosos.

-¿Cómo sueles viajar?

-Camino por el agujero de gusano y veo todo lo que sucede… Una y otra vez.

-Algo común, lo sé. Ahora, trata de caminar tranquila. Si pierdes el norte, terminarás pasando por lo mismo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Hay más de nosotras viajando en simultáneo?

-Los multiversos son infinitos, así que supongo que debe haber viarios planetas Tierra y Homura que han hecho el contrato, como las que no. –Susurró Moemura, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-¿Has visto que alguna de nosotras haya…? Uhmmm… ¿Salvado a Madoka?

-No aún. Madoka siempre termina engañada por Kyubey y se torna una bruja o no llega, muriendo antes de tiempo. Homura-chan… ¿Por cuál línea estás?

-Creo que setenta.

-Ya llegamos a casi siete años, ¿Verdad?

Sí, había que admitir que la situación era desesperanzadora.

-Quizás te cueste menos. Con todo lo que te ha enseñado Kyoko, harás más rápido para sacarte de encima a las brujas y tendrás más tiempo de cometer tu promesa. –Sonrió. – ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte?

-Ojalá así sea. –Un suspiro débil se escapó de los labios y luego bostezó, enérgicamente. -Hasta que Kyoko-chan se cure. No podrás con todo, sino.

Homura sopesó la idea y asintió con la cabeza. De verdad, esa niña, o sea, su yo anterior, era de buena ayuda.

-Oye…

-Dime.

-¿Qué te dijo Kyoko para que estés así?

Moemura había enrojecido una vez más y mordisqueó su labio inferior, antes de lanzar las palabras al viento, dejando roja como un tomate a su copia.

-Que… Me veía sexy con este traje… Y…. Y… Y…. Que si perdía, me consolaría en la cama...

 **.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.**

Homura regresó en el tren pensando que nunca había visto a Kyoko tan despreocupada y feliz como ahora. Y eso le llenaba de felicidad también. Pero, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho. No es que en alguna línea de tiempo hubiera deseado mandar todo a la mierda y buscado el calor del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Estaba segura que Kyoko se sentía muy sola e ignorada por esa imbécil. De verdad, el escuchar que Kyoko había dicho esas palabras sin filtro, podía llegar a acelerarle el corazón ¿De verdad la veía sexy? ¿Era sólo a Moemura? ¿O a ella también?

Se tomó la cabeza porque ya se sentía visiblemente mareada.

Llegaron a la casa, destrozadas de cansancio.

Moemura estaba atiborrada de comida chatarra y tirada boca abajo en uno de los sillones gigantes. Parecía querer mimetizarse contra este, casi dando pequeños ronroneos cada vez que encontraba una posición cómoda. Kyoko cocinaba la cena, tranquila y casi canturreando en voz baja. Homura estaba mirando los registros de brujas y tachaba las fechas de su calendario, una vez más. Ya estaba casi en la etapa final, no podía fallar. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza contra el respaldar. Se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja detrás, sonriendo de costado, a unos centímetros de su boca. Ojos rojos chocaron y destrozaron la estabilidad de los suyos. Trató de alejarse un poco, casi temblando por lo aproximadas que estaban. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había comentado Moemura, por lo que el rojo aumentó en sus blanquecinas mejillas.

-¿Si?

-La cena está servida, ven. –Susurró Kyoko, y se fue, sonriendo de costado. Tenía sus manos mejor, por lo que había visto, mientras practicaba con ella. Pero igual, a veces la veía hacer muecas de incomodidad, frotando la palma de sus manos.

Homura decidió levantarse y dar el descanso que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Una vez que estaban en la sala de estar, cenando las tres, ninguna podía hablar. Moemura porque estaba en otro mundo saboreando las delicias que había cocinado la pelirroja, Kyoko porque estaba con la boca llena de comida y Homura, pensando en lo cerca que habían estado sus rostros hacía unos segundos. Esta vez sí, se iba a negar dormir con ella o no sabría cómo responder de tenerla tan…

 _¿Qué te pasa Homura? Eres una mujer adulta. ¡No deberías comportarte tan hormonal!_ Se reprendió, enérgicamente.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, siquiera el tema de Walpurgis era interesante. Tan solo estaban tratando de negar lo obvio y esto era que había una extraña tensión entre las tres. Moemura, tan admirada y casi embobada por Kyoko, Kyoko jugando con ambas de una manera diferente y ella, un tanto exaltada por lo cerca que estuvo de besarla hacía unos segundos. Recordó las palabras y tuvo que cruzar las piernas para olvidar y neutralizar ese calor que brotaba desde el centro de su cuerpo. ¿Esto de verdad era real? Vamos, hasta parecía una realidad alterna. Una jodida y sexual realidad alterna.

Homura se acomodó muchas veces el cabello, nerviosamente. Ya ni siquiera le salía tan cool, como una vez le había apuntado Kyoko, con una risa socarrona. Esta Kyoko era sensual y casi no tenía tapujos en hacer público que la deseaba. Lo cual, llegó a incomodar un poco a Homura. Pero era una presión extraña, más bien, placentera. Trató de poner la mente en blanco, teniendo rápidamente un escalofrío. ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que estos nervios estúpidos la dominaran de esa forma? Era impensable, de verdad. Perdía sus objetivos y era irresponsable. Desde ya que no.

Eran lujos que no podía tomarse bajo ningún término.

Kyoko estaba en la cama con Moemura ahora. Homura sintió muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar o ponerse del lado de su contraparte, pero eso sería movilizarlas en contra de sus voluntades. Tuvo que dejar todo a la buena suerte y se sentó en el borde, casi temblando ante la expectativa. Su corazón latía acelerado y casi sintió que salía del pecho, cuando sintió la mano de la pelirroja en sus caderas. Kyoko roncaba suavemente, al parecer de verdad estaba destrozada. Moemura dormitaba tranquilamente.

-Duerme de una maldita vez, Homura. –Murmuró repentinamente, con una voz ronca. La tiró suave a la cama, y cubrió con las sábanas.

Su cuerpo ardía. Esa mano realmente no sabía a qué había venido, pero no se sentía nada mal. Ni siquiera, cuando pasó eso, pudo pensar en Madoka. Vamos, estaba un cien por ciento segura que en alguna de las líneas de tiempo, dejó de verla como amiga y desarrolló sentimientos amorosos hacia Madoka. Y ahora esto. ¿Con Kyoko? De verdad que era la persona menos esperada. O quizás tenía que ver con que su vida estaba tan llena de responsabilidades que el inconsciente intentaba escaparse ante la primera propuesta y blanco más a su alcance.

No.

Kyoko y ella siempre habían tenido una afinidad distinta. Ella siempre se sintió muy pendiente de la pelirroja, siempre buscó tenerla a su lado. Siempre agradeció su compañía, y que la aceptara con defectos y virtudes. Las únicas veces que podía enfurecerse, era porque creía que se saltaba de lo establecido y siendo sinceros, para que esa chica considerara que se pasaba de la raya, era porque de vedad, lo estaba haciendo.

Quizás había desarrollado algo diferente con ella, pero jamás lo quiso ver o lo suprimió. Podía ser un poco de ambos.

-¿Kyoko-chan? –El Susurro de Moemura, captó su enorme atención.

-¿Dime? –Escuchó que Kyoko respondió, con una suave voz. Se había puesto boca arriba, para estar interactuando con ambas, a pesar de que una fingía estar durmiendo y lo sabía.

-¿Alguna vez te has… enamorado?

-¿Huh? ¿A qué viene eso? –Homura hasta se la imaginó haciendo un típico gesto de "The fuck is going on here?".

-Es que… Ya sabes, creo que… Creo que sentía algo por Madoka. No sé bien pero… Lo sentía.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora…

Silencio.

Nadie hablaba.

Cuando escuchó un suave chasquido, el corazón de Homura se detuvo.

El tiempo se congeló.

Sus extremidades parecían dos témpanos de hielo.

Su centro burbujeó enloquecido.

Kyoko y ella, se habían dado un beso en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, no sabía cómo mirarlas a los ojos. Notaba a Kyoko de diferente humor, más… accesible. Más dulce, más simpática, de mejores expectativas. Siquiera había estado preocupada por la idiota de Sayaka. Las terminó de despertar el olor de algo dulce en el horno. Moemura y Homura se miraron al resignarse abrir los ojos. Homura estaba observando fijamente a su contraparte y ésta, le devolvía la mirada, confundida.

-¿Pasa algo…?

-Te besaste con Kyoko.

Silencio.

Moemura se levantó en silencio, ruborizada hasta la médula y salió disparada de la habitación lo más cobarde posible, antes de que Kyoko las encontrara dándose golpes mutuamente. Homura llegó al comedor, tiesa. El impecable uniforme estaba bien puesto en su cuerpo, pero lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era su mente. Se sentía traicionada. Se sentía diferente. Se sentía… No sabía con exactitud cómo carajos se consideraba, sólo que le parecía tan inverosímil que esa contraparte asustadiza y estúpida suya, hubiera besado a Kyoko. Siquiera tuvo el valor de robarle un beso a Madoka, las veces que se había quedado a dormir en su casa. Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Y ahora que ella se iba a clases? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Llegaría y estarían…? No, ni pensarlo, no quería siquiera… NO.

-¿Homura? ¿Estás bien?

Moemura se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral.

-No, me quedaré aquí. No iré a la escuela.

-¡De acuerdo! –Kyoko sonrió anchamente.

La tarde pasó sin infortunios. Si tenía que perder días de cursada, no tendría drama. Era capaz de resetear el tiempo una vez más, de ser posible. Pero no podía siquiera concebir que un día llegaría y las encontraría teniendo sexo en la cama.

¡EN SU CAMA!

¡Claro que no!

No sólo que se moría de vergüenza sino que también… También…

-¿Vas a comer eso?

Estaban en el sillón las tres, mirando diferentes puntos de la habitación, pero Kyoko tenía la vista fija en una serie que pasaban en la notebook de Homura. La comida se le quedó atorada en la garganta y empujó el plato.

-Todo tuyo.

Y de golpe, Moemura se levantó del sillón.

-¡Basta!

Ambas la miraron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Anda, dile a Kyoko-chan que estás celosa de nuestro beso de anoche! –Gritó, sacando lejos a esa timidez y haciendo obvio lo que estaba pasando. Arrebató el plato a Kyoko y las despojó de cualquier tipo de alimentos que pudieran tener a mano. – ¡Si tantos celos te da, ¿Por qué no la besas?!

La pelirroja trató de defenderse, casi temblando, incrédula.

-Oigan… Se tra…Trata de…

Homura miró fríamente a Kyoko, quien intentaba hacerse a un lado, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Sin pensarlo y con el pulso latiendo en sus oídos, se sentó sobre las piernas de la joven, para abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Depositó la notebook en el piso y la miró fijamente. No daba más. No pudo pegar un maldito ojo durante toda la noche y si no averiguaba de esa forma qué estaba mierda pasándole a su cerebro que parecía jugar una mala pasada, no lo haría jamás. Y se arrepentiría en el futuro. Estaba muy segura de eso.

Sus labios chocaron con los de Kyoko, pero suavemente. Como pidiendo permiso. Se sentía bien, la boca de Kyoko tenía un regusto de chocolate. De verdad, era totalmente agradable besarla. Trató de pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero su mente lo tomaba como algo normal y bueno. Relajante. Para su cabeza, el estrés, los nervios y las hormonas. Sus bocas unidas, moviéndose al compás de un sumiso beso, que se hizo más enérgico, mientras ahora mezclaban sus alientos. Homura decidió profundizar la caricia, arrancando un sonoro gemido por parte de la pelirroja. Se sorprendió al ver que Moemura se acercaba detrás de Kyoko, y besaba la frente de la pelirroja.

Las blanquecinas manos de Moemura investigaron la zona del hombro y Homura entendió lo que tanto deseaba. Kyoko no podía creer lo que pasaba. Estaba sorprendida de todo, pero principalmente, porque no podía apartarlas, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte sentir tanto placer junto. Un escalofrío la dejó estúpida, cuando sintió que los dedos de Moemura comenzaban a rozar el comienzo de su pecho y no dejaba de besarle el cuello. No podía creerlo. Homura estaba acariciando los hombros y los brazos, para rozar la base de los pechos, buscando el zipper para bajar su abrigo verde. Finalmente deslizado, Moemura ayudó a su contraparte para quitarlo. Con menos ropa ahora, siguió besándola en la boca, Kyoko sin poder creer de lo que eran era capaces de hacer. ¿No era que Homura y Moemura eran tímidas y que apenas podían confesarse a su amor de hacía siglos? No iba a negarlo, se sentía bien. Se sentía de puta madre. Tenía dos chicas hermosas besando y acariciándola. Dos chicas que obviamente eran mayores que ella. La presión... El calor…. Su cabeza daba vueltas…. Apenas podía coordinar dos palabras. ¿Qué mano pertenecía a quién? Ya se había olvidado de eso. Se quedaba sin aire y no importaba, siguió respondiendo a los besos, detenerse era un verdadero pecado. Su cuerpo ya estaba fuera de control y ni siquiera se sentía avergonzada de ello. Se dejó comandar, con un suave gruñido, cuando las manos de Moemura bajaron del todo hasta los pechos y los amasó suave bajo la ropa y el bra. Sintió que su espina dorsal era atacada con diferentes tipos de descargas eléctricas. Los gemidos se le quedaron atascados en la garganta. Homura bajó los besos por el cuello, pero Moemura los capturó. Kyoko suspiraba de placer, sin disimularlo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando sintió que una de las manos de Homura se encargaba de complacer su intimidad, por encima del pantalón. Intentó dar un freno, pero ni siquiera su cuerpo le reaccionaba. Abrió un poco las piernas, sin desestabilizar a Homura, para que la estimulara. Homura sacó botón por botón con tortuosa lentitud, para deslizar los dedos hasta su intimidad, por encima de la ropa interior. Kyoko ahogó un gemido y cerró violentamente los ojos. Sus piernas temblaban un poco, ante la expectativa del premio mayor.

El teléfono sonó furioso.

Se separaron confundidas, irritadas por la interrupción y quedaron en silencio; Homura temblaba de placer como las otras dos chicas. Al final, atendió el móvil, para encontrarse con la voz de una Madoka preocupada.

" _¿Homura-chan? ¿Sabes dónde está Kyoko-chan?"_

 _¿Hola Homura, cómo estás?_ Ni siquiera con eso había empezado que ya había entrado en seguramente, una especie de petitorio. De verdad, la situación llegaba a irritarle, en principal porque la estaba pasando demasiado bien. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en años de monótonos viajes.

Homura parpadeó en blanco un par de veces.

-Está en casa ¿Por qué?

" _Es Sayaka-chan… Ella… Ella…"_

¡¿Había interrumpido este momento para hablar de esa estúpida retardada?!

 _-_ Madoka ahora mismo, Kyoko no está para ayudarla.

" _Es que no puede más con la culpa."_

 _-_ Créeme, Kyoko la ha perdonado. No pasa nada.

" _¿No vendrás a clases?"_

-Lo dudo.

" _¿Necesitas Grief Seeds?"_

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. No hagas ninguna locura. Confío que Tomoe-san podrá cuidar tus espaldas.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido con la garganta desde el otro lado del teléfono. Algo que tenía que ver con incertidumbre y temor de hacer las cosas mal. Homura no podía creer que estaba dejando al cuidado de esa maníaca, la persona que más quería en el mundo. ¿De verdad era a quién más quería? Frunció el entrecejo, lamiendo sus labios para humedecerlos. El gusto de la boca de Kyoko retumbó sus sentidos y sonrió estúpidamente.

" _Estaremos bien. Nos mantenemos en contacto ¿De acuerdo?"_

-Muy bien. Ten una buena tarde.

" _Adiós, Homura-chan. Envía saludos a Kyoko-chan de mi parte."_

-Lo haré.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, llegó al comedor, tratando de comprender que había botado literalmente a Madoka para estar con ellas. Se quedó observando a las dos chicas con las mejillas ruborizadas y una suave capa de sudor, sentadas en el sillón, esperándola. Se sentó en las piernas de Kyoko una vez más, le dio un beso feroz y hambriento, antes de salir a la cocina, para buscar algo más de comer de almuerzo.

-¿Qué les parece ver una película?

Homura y Moemura asintieron, en silencio, ante la propuesta. Ambas sonriendo de una forma capciosa, tal como Kyoko Sakura.

Desconectaron toda tecnología de la casa, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlas. Kyoko estaba en el medio de ambas, mirando una película con ellas, quienes se apegaban a su cuerpo. Moemura la tenía abrazada del cuello, mientras Homura tan sólo apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro. Ambos brazos de la pelirroja, las rodeaban. Respondían raudamente la muestra de cariño, los dedos de Kyoko se movían despacio por los hombros. Pero no iba más allá. No sabía cuándo, pero la película dejó de serle interesante o relevante, apenas empezó a tocar el inicio del pecho de Homura. Moemura había llevado lentamente su mano hasta los muslos. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el placer y la necesidad biológica se combinaron para detonarse tremendamente, como las bombas letales de Homura. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de ir más allá y quedó con la vista fija en la notebook, sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo. Escuchó que ambas suspiraron de frustración, alentando salir a la libido de la joven. Kyoko no estaba asustada, sólo no quería que fuera algo de una noche. Claro que sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había aprendido a los golpes, luego de quedarse a vivir en diferentes hoteles. Había escuchado desde los aproximadamente once o doce años a las personas tener sexo desenfrenado. Y entonces, lo más gracioso era que ella nunca se había aventurado a ir más allá con alguien, quien fuera. Podría haber hecho esto con demasiadas chicas, tantas que perdería la cuenta de tan sólo pensarlo, pero… Seguía sosteniendo que tener una primera vez con alguien tenía que tener algo de sentimiento, además de atracción física.

Por ejemplo, el cariño inmenso que le tenía a Moemura y el sentimiento de camarería y amistad con Homura. Pero también, en estos días, desde el accidente, se había dado cuenta que podría tranquilamente tener algo más con Homura. Moemura era, simplemente, hermosa. No había palabras para describir tanta bondad y dulzura en una persona. Homura era más fría, porque ya había pasado por tantas pérdidas; era difícil de llevar una cuenta exacta. Era como ella, pero a la vez, de otra manera. Homura se mantenía alejada y trataba de evitar que se murieran, a veces con éxito, otras con menos. Moemura le había contado cuál era el origen de su deseo y no pudo culparla. Después de todo, Kyoko misma había deseado que su padre fuera escuchado. Sería, reflexionó al fin, hipócrita reprenderla. Cuando la leche hirviendo está derramada, de nada te sirve avisar que está caliente. De hecho, hasta sintió vergüenza haberle armado tanto escándalo a Sayaka por sacrificarse por ese imbécil. Es que de verdad, de todos los deseos que podía hacer, justo por un bueno para nada… Le hervía la sangre tan sólo pensarlo. Apretó los dientes y trató de ni pensar en esa imbécil que casi le había cortado los brazos en un arranque de locura. Realmente, cuando no reflexionaba lo que hacía, podía llegar a darle un poco de temor. Pero ahora… Ahora gozaba del cariño de esas dos chicas que la tenían consentida completamente y no se quejaba. Claro que no.

Toda esta frustración y enojo le daban ganas de llorar.

Tenía que ser fuerte, pero no podía. También su paciencia sagrada tenía un límite.

Buscó la boca de Moemura, para darle un beso más dulce y tranquilo. De esa manera, rápidamente pudo canalizar la frustración. Homura las miraba sorprendida, la podía escuchar casi suspirando temblorosamente. Una vez que rompió el beso con la joven, fue hacia la otra. Esta vez, lo convirtió un poco más ardoroso y sensual. Homura gimió en su boca, apenas acarició la lengua, deseosa. Y se separaron, porque Kyoko de verdad necesitaba respirar. Esos besos, pese a que era la última persona con quien pensaría tenerlos, le hacían bien al estrés de toda esta extraña situación que le había tocado vivir desde que Mami pidió su estúpida ayuda.

El día transcurrió extraño.

Besos, caricias indebidas, pero nada más. Todo manteniéndose mayormente posible bajo el término de lo decoroso y correcto.

Kyoko se sabía el cuerpo de ambas jóvenes como ellas, el suyo. Acariciaban para reconocerse mutuamente. Aún no podía creer cómo el serio rostro de Homura mutaba con esas trenzas y los anteojos. De verdad parecía otra persona. Y le causaba risa, además de ternura. Sin embargo, la timidez de Moemura iba haciéndose difusa, a medida que empezaban a besarse más y más. Por alguna razón, deseaba ya comer menos y estaba más a la expectativa de que llegara la noche. Sabía que esta vez, con suerte podría dormir. Homura y Moemura estaban contando las horas y las podía ver casi haciéndolo, sin ningún tipo de cortedad alguna. El corazón bailoteaba enloquecido en los oídos de Kyoko. Pero, al mirarse las manos, se dio cuenta que quizás estaba fantaseando demasiado. Aún le dolía un poco mover las palmas, pero no los dedos. Tenía algo de miedo de que Sayaka hubiera cortado los tendones, porque a veces no los sentía. Sabía hasta qué punto tomaba fuerte las cosas, porque los nudillos se ponían rojos, pero no sentía, simplemente, estaban insensibles. Hasta qué punto era contraproducente haberla cuidado, no lo sabía. Sólo estaba al tanto de que pagaba con creces la negligencia de esa chica estúpida.

Kyoko estaba ahora mirando el techo, un poco pensativa. Cerró los ojos, mientras esperaba que la cena se hiciera. Casi no tenía hambre. Sabía que lo que se venía, sería el inicio de algo diferente, al menos, en el tiempo que Homura estuviera ahí. Homura era tan diferente a Moemura. En cierta forma, era como el yin y el yan, el lado alegre y chisporroteante; y el costado oscuro y cansado. El lado que quería seguir peleando y el lado que estaba cansada de seguir intentándolo. Notaba ojeras, la veía cansada, harta, fastidiosa, pero seguía. El valor y la certeza de que podría llegar a conseguir un buen final, era algo que le llenaba de perplejidad. Luego de escuchar que hacía siete años que seguía peleándola, la verdad es que sólo tenía ganas de levantarse y aplaudirla.

Trataría, fuera como fuera, hacer que esta línea no fuera en vano.

Aun cuando le había afirmado que ya Madoka había hecho el contrato, algo que estaba en contra. Y también Sayaka. Que Sayaka se convertiría en bruja, el final de toda Puella Magi. Al final, sonrió cínicamente a la nada, su padre tenía razón. Era una maldita bruja. Esas cosas de las que estaba tan acostumbrada a matar. Sin darse cuenta, adentro de esa Iglesia, no tenía más que cadáveres de jóvenes inocentes. Nada más que niñas que habían creído las mentiras de esa rata blanca. Al igual que su familia, habían caído en la tristeza de un destino fatal. Uno que las dejaba absolutamente sin nada más que desesperanza y tristeza absoluta. Sentía náuseas y ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte. Jamás utilizó las Grief Seeds en vano y siempre las cuidó muchísimo. Quería que estas vidas que guardaba en la Iglesia valieran la pena. Aún si fuera lo último que hiciera, las guardaría celosamente y las daría a todas aquellas que quisieran oír su historia.

¿Acaso en otra línea de tiempo, ella hubiera dado la espalda a Homura? Lo dudaba, pero todo podía ser. En medio de esos engaños que Kyubey les cosechaba, la rivalidad y el odio, obviamente, también, hallaba un pequeño resquicio de locura. Más de una vez había imaginado oír voces, llantos y diferentes improperios, como una persona que tiene esquizofrenia. Voces que decían cosas bonitas como otras que sólo intentaban que se matara por la depresión. Estaba más que segura que estas voces no eran más que las de esas Puella Magi que estaban atrapadas en las Grief Seeds. Semillas del Dolor. Maldito embustero.

-¿Kyoko? –Susurró Homura, tocando el hombro de la joven, para no asustarla. Sin embargo, la pelirroja respingó, el corazón acelerado. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Sólo pensaba en… _Cosas._ –Sonrió -¿Hay cena?

Homura dudó.

Precavida, tomó la Gema del Alma que estaba en el anillo y la miró detenidamente, antes de abrir los ojos horrorizada.

-¡ESTÁ NEGRA!

Homura fue desesperada hasta el armario donde tenía varias Grief Seeds para limpiarla.

Kyoko se alejó apenas la joven la miró preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú nunca dejas la Soul Gem así! –Homura estaba sin habla. Había abierto los ojos enormemente y miraba ora a la joven, ora a la Soul Gem.

 _No con su Kyoko._

 _No, por favor._

-Tan sólo… No quiero…

-¿Qué cosa?

Homura tomó de los hombros a la otra chica mágica y enfrentó sus rostros a la fuerza.

-¡No quiero oír más sus voces cuando limpio la Grief Seed! –Kyoko se tomó de la cabeza, hiperventilando, quebrándose por primera vez en años. - ¡Ahora que sé la verdad, ahora que sé que son _ellas…!_ Todo este tiempo, no hice más que matar a más de nosotras. Jóvenes que han hecho contratos como nosotras, pero que no han logrado sobrevivir mentalmente a la carga y a las mentiras de Kyubey. No es justo. Ellas confiaron. Ellas pusieron sus mejores deseos. Ellas querían ser felices, algo que todos merecemos. Y no les queda más que terminar así, con un futuro oscuro y horrendo. Condenadas a hacer sufrir a otros, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que ellas pasaron. Se esconden en barreras donde de seguro, rememoran sus peores momentos. Donde ven escenas que más les hicieron sufrir. Estas barreras deben ser su eterno tormento, donde no dejan de llorar por más que puedan tener algún tipo de pensamiento positivo. No existe salvación para ellas, ¿Por qué demonios va a haberlo para mí? No sirvo, Homura. Pretendo todo este tiempo ser fuerte y fingir que importa una reverenda mierda estar sola, pero sólo siento que algo oscuro me abraza, me arrastra. Es mi propio infierno. Es la soledad de matar a mi familia. Es nunca haber logrado nada decente. Es saber que el día que desaparezca, nadie se acordará de quién era. Estoy podrida de jugar a la heroína en secreto. Yo sólo pedí un deseo, porque amaba a mi padre. Porque quería ver feliz a mi familia. Y ahora no tengo nada. Ni siquiera tengo una vida, estoy encerrada en esa gema asquerosa. No sirvo más para esto, Homura. Estoy cansada, hace cinco años que sigo fingiendo ser feliz y fuerte. Estoy…

Homura le dio un cachetazo.

Kyoko observó a la joven que había golpeado tan duramente su mejilla. Estaba llorando. Homura estaba llorando en silencio y la miraba directamente a los ojos, con un rostro desencajado.

-No voy a permitir que te conviertas. Ni se te ocurra. No te dejaré hasta que pueda agradecer todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por mí. No hasta que pueda brindarte una vida mejor. Mereces vivir, Kyoko. Tú más que nadie, mereces vivir con esperanza y con un futuro brillante. –Homura la besó en los labios, de forma desesperada.

Kyoko sintió un peso menos en el pecho. Sus manos ahora recuperaron sensibilidad. Movió los dedos, y sintió que el entumecimiento se había terminado. Respiró aliviada y abrazó a la joven que le daba el beso más dulce que nadie le había regalado. Homura demostrando sus sentimientos. Homura llorando de real dolor. Homura abriéndose ante ella, mostrándose de forma débil y casi inocente. Al romper el beso, se dio cuenta que la gema del alma ahora tenía un brillo hermoso y centellante.

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Homura-chan? –Susurró Moemura desde el portal. La joven se acomodó los anteojos y se acercó un poco dubitativa. -¿Qué sucede?

-Esta cabeza hueca no limpió su Gema. –Discretamente, limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hasta el otro lado, ignorando a su antepasado. -La cena está lista. ¿Vamos?

Moemura se quedó mirándolas. Kyoko mirando al suelo. Homura sin siquiera tener el valor de enfrentarla. Apuró sus piernas para apretujarla contra su pecho, antes de también arrastrar a Kyoko.

-Esto no se ha terminado ¿Verdad? ¿Estamos juntas en esto? –Susurró, desesperada.

Era cierto.

Sí.

Estaban juntas en esto

Y tenían mucho por hacer para sucumbir ante la tristeza y desesperación.

 **.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.**

La cena fue entre anécdotas y palabras intercambiadas. Miradas extrañas, una sonrisa, un roce de dedos. Vistazos incómodos, apartar los ojos, y luego, un par de frases para romper el hielo. Homura movía nerviosamente la pierna, pero intentaba calmarse. Moemura tan sólo trataba de comer despacio, para no terminar atragantada y Kyoko estaba mirando una y a la otra, tratando de no romper en carcajadas por el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, desde las extremidades hasta el corazón. Esa adición que sentía al ponerse nerviosa, le hacía sentir viva y feliz. Su corazón latía fuerte, la sangre se alborotaba oportuna, por todo el resto del cuerpo y de su sistema. De esta manera, se coloreaban adorablemente sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, no tenía casi hambre, pero se moría por un buen pedazo de chocolate para matar esa ansiedad que la estaba volviendo loca.

Las tres se miraron fijamente, cuando terminaron de cenar. Sabía que el próximo lugar, luego de limpiar todo, sería la cama. Pero esta vez, compartirla tendría otro tipo de sentimiento de connotación, de acción. Querían, pero no querían. Tenían miedo, estaban asustadas, pero a la vez, tenían ganas de probarlo, de olvidar ese miedo y esa vergüenza para dar el paso que se necesitara para seguir adelante.

Homura se mordió el labio inferior y terminó de lavar los platos, cuando Kyoko y Moemura tan sólo se quedaron estáticas en el lugar, mirando la mesa que ahora estaba limpia. Parecían dos idiotas, así que directamente decidió tomar el primer paso. Se suponía que era la más… madura ¿No?

-Iré a _dormir._

Se marchó, dejando tan sólo el eco de los pasos en el hall que conducía el comedor hasta la recámara. Un silencio se instaló entre las dos personas. Moemura miró de golpe a Kyoko y la pelirroja devolvía la vista. Sonrieron, avergonzadas hasta las orejas. Cada una fue directo a los lugares necesarios. Kyoko decidió darse rápido una ducha, luego de que Homura saliera. Moemura la siguió, mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello y lo acicalaba para verse bonita. Evaluó su cuerpo en el espejo, mirándose de arriba abajo. Mordió su labio inferior cuando encontró un pequeño granito de esos invisibles, a no ser que te la pases todo el día mirándote. Trató de explotarlo, para sentirse más segura y se preguntó si tenía que maquillarse o prepararse un poco más. ¿Así de natural o realmente preparada para la primera vez?

Golpeó sus mejillas fuertemente.

Bufó ante su reflejo y luego sonrió. Dejó que la Soul Gem saliera y contempló que brillaba pero porque estaba feliz. Era un estado extraño para su cuerpo, que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado, pero que tampoco le desagradaba. Así que le dio un beso, sintiendo un extraño calor envolver su cuerpo y salió disparada hasta la puerta de la habitación, que se hallaba cerrada. Tragó algo incómodo y se aclaró la garganta, antes de dejarse el cabello libre, tal como siempre. Es que de verdad no se ponía en absoluto acuerdo. Moemura chocó fon ella, puesto que todo estaba oscuro. Sonrió, tímidamente, al sentir que también estaba envuelta con el toallón luego de la ducha. Tenía el cabello ondulado, porque siempre lo llevaba atado. Además, cuando te duchas y no lo peinas, siempre te queda así, por más que intentes alisarlo luego. Homura abrió la puerta y sonrió, dejándolas entrar. Rio entre dientes, mientras trataba de contener sus miedos y vergüenzas. Las tres terminaron en la cama, mirando techo, aferrándose a los toallones como si con eso se les fuera la vida.

-Bueno… -Intentó decir Homura. –La verdad es que… Mañana tengo escuela, así que…

La pelirroja del trío se atragantó con su maldita lengua.

-¿Es tu manera de decir que tengamos sexo?

Moemura entró a reírse a carcajadas, cubriéndose el rostro bermellón con las manos.

Homura parecía abiertamente avergonzada, así que se aclaró la garganta. Moemura se puso de costado y besó el hombro desnudo de la joven. Kyoko dio un respingo y acarició el cabello de la chica, a tientas. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con la otra muchacha y Homura activó su cuerpo para ir directo a los labios, en un muy suave y dulce beso. Abrazando a Homura, Kyoko le hizo un lugar con su cuerpo, mientras Moemura ahora se acomodaba mejor en el respaldar de la cama, para besar la frente de la pelirroja con labios temblorosos y un rubor firme en quedarse sobre sus blanquecinas y pálidas mejillas. Con curiosidad, recorrió sus dedos por el torso y los brazos de la chica. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando intentó desatar el nudo de la toalla enorme de color rojo. Una vez hecho, intentó hacer lo mismo con Homura, pero esta se separó. La miró fijamente, con un fuego indescriptible en los ojos y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, juntó los labios, en un beso. Se sentía extraño besar a su propio yo, pero para nada desagradable. El beso se volvió tan intenso que Homura perdió rápidamente la partida y dejó comandarse, mientras que, entre ambos cuerpos, Kyoko ahora se había puesto boca abajo para besar el abdomen desnudo y húmedo, dulcemente. Lamió la carne, logrando un suave gemido en su interlocutora. Moemura apretujó el rostro de su contraparte, acercándola del todo a su cara. Homura mantenía el hueco para que Kyoko accionara. Pero, finalmente se puso a un costado, para que la pelirroja pudiera hacer lo que deseara. Los atrevidos labios de la pelirroja se acercaron ahora a su piel, Homura dio un respingo. Besó la base del pecho, antes de subir poco a poco para atacar el cuello. Gimió al sentir el calor de esa piel y suspiró relajadamente una vez que pudo besarlo. A Homura pronto las cosas empezaron a darle vueltas. Estaba besando en la boca a Moemura y esto se asemejaba más a comerse mutuamente. Kyoko complacía la despejada carne, antes de ir por aquella toalla que le prohibía el total acceso.

Kyoko desnudó suavemente a Moemura, para tenerse desnudas. Se contemplaron un largo rato, a contra luz de la luna. Era pura curiosidad más que morbo. Kyoko notó las mismas cicatrices en los cuerpos de las chicas, cerca del corazón. Supuso que tenía que ver con aquella enfermedad que tanto las aquejó por años. Homura tenía las mejillas tan rojas que se notaban incluso de noche. La misma timidez podía decirse de Kyoko y Moemura. La temperatura de la habitación subió unos cuantos centígrados. Sonrieron, tratando de relajarse un poco más e intentaron besarse entre las tres, antes de que las dos morenas dejaran debajo a la pelirroja. Kyoko se ruborizó y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

Esto realmente se sentía demasiado bien.

Con el pulso bailando eróticamente en sus oídos, Homura se dedicó a atacar la parte de los hombros, en pequeños besos húmedos y escuetos mordiscos. Acarició el cabello suavemente, mientras Kyoko se dejaba ser, suspirando ahogadamente. Moemura decidió ir por la parte de las piernas y la cintura baja. Kyoko ahora gimió, de pura sorpresa, cuando sintió que la chica cerraba rápidamente las piernas. Y entonces, Moemura, al notar un poco la reticencia de la joven, decidió besar los muslos, pero de forma discreta. Dio suaves mordiscos, antes de notarla con más confianza. Mientras tanto, Homura bajó lo suficiente como para llegar a la parte de los pechos. Acarició la piel con sus dígitos, sorprendida por lo tersa y suave que era, a pesar de la cantidad de porquerías que comía cotidianamente su amante. Cuando llevó a estos, no pudo dejar de suspirar, explorando suavemente mientras ella se arqueaba debajo de su cuerpo. Moemura estaba llegando poco a poco a la parte más íntima, pero Homura no era menos. Decidió ir directamente al premio, mientras sus dientes se hacían de la tierna y estimulada carne. Kyoko dejó escapar un sonoro gemido y volvió a arquearse. Sonrió.

Mirándose, Moemura fue derecho a esa pequeña protuberancia, mientras Kyoko intentaba detenerla. Homura decidió atacar el pezón. Sintió un evidente temblor y un susurro enajenado.

-Oh, Dios mío….

Ambas jóvenes estuvieron a punto de reírse por esa frase, pero decidieron entretenerse mientras Kyoko clamaba con sus caderas inconscientemente. Moemura siguió acariciando con sus labios, la hinchada protuberancia. Con los dedos, descubrió que estaba básicamente inundada. Sonrió contenta por haberla estimulado tanto y luego volvió a darle placer. Homura ahora arañaba la piel del abdomen, Kyoko dejaba escapar unos suaves suspiros y sonoros puffs.

Estaba caliente.

Homura se había excitado más que nunca en la vida. No es que estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de acciones, pero la situación era decididamente lo más sensual que había hecho en su jodidísima vida. Kyoko era lava, su cuerpo hervía, despedía un suave aroma a jabón. El sudor iba acumulándose ante la presión y la estimulación continuada. Eran dos fuerzas casi simétricas que seguían despertando su carne. Kyoko abrió los ojos, pero sin ver, mientras ahora Moemura estaba intentando bajar un poco más para seguir besando hasta hacerse de toda esa humedad. En cuanto pudo estar cerca de la entrada, Kyoko dejó escapar un pequeño grito de placer. Homura sonrió feliz por esto y luego bajó hasta aquella parte de las caderas, que es tan sensitiva. Ya en este instante, su compañera estaba en otra realidad, intentado capturar el aire que se escapaba de los pulmones. Homura estaba complacida, no pudo evitar ni tampoco disimuló, su extrema felicidad, mientras se masturbaba deliciosamente. Sin embargo, con suavidad, Moemura quitó tiernamente la mano, para estimularla a la vez que lo hacía con Kyoko. Homura hizo más ardorosos los besos por toda la piel y luego, fue hasta la boca de Kyoko, para dejarla sin aliento en un beso interminable.

Entre la presión y la necesidad de más, Kyoko terminó explotando de placer.

Un sonoro grito retumbó entre las paredes de la habitación.

Dejándola descansar un rato entre las almohadas, Kyoko besó a ambas jóvenes como pudo, no importando realmente el lugar. Quizás fue el rostro o los labios, la cosa real era que estaba feliz y muy agradecida. Y entonces, Homura tomó a su contraparte de la cintura para estamparla contra la cama. Sonrió, al verla enrojecida hasta las orejas.

-Quiero verte complaciéndola. –Le susurró lascivamente a Kyoko en el oído, provocando una extraña sonrisa en la pelirroja. –Es una maldita orden, Kyoko.

La pelirroja tembló visiblemente, antes de ir hasta los labios de la chica, que aún estaba confundida. Había quedado justo debajo de esa pelirroja que andaba con ganas de agradecer con todo su cuerpo y alma. Así que suspiró, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. No es que se imaginó que su primera vez fuera con su camarada. De hecho, se imaginó siempre que sería algo tierno y delicado, con Madoka, de ser posible. Sin embargo, Kyoko era una persona que atesoraba muchísimo y estaba más segura que no cometería errores a la hora de complacer su cuerpo. Acarició el rostro querido, con cariño antes de volver a darle un beso en los labios, que fue creciendo hasta volverse hambriento. Kyoko sonrió entre besos, antes de bajar suavemente por el cuello.

Muy delicada y manteniendo su compostura, pudo hacerse lugar entre los pliegues de la intimidad, sorprendida de encontrar tanta humedad. Conque la pequeña pervertida estaba disfrutando esto en grande, ¿Eh? Suave y tratando de descubrir su parte más sensible, siguió tanteando hasta encontrar la protuberancia, entre besos en los labios. Moemura respiraba agitadamente. Bajó su boca hasta los pechos. Eran más pequeños y delicados, pero se podían apreciar como la joya más perfecta. Además, se veían encantadores, con los pezones erguidos, productos de la creciente excitación. Escuchó el gemido en la otra punta de la habitación, y supuso que se estaba masturbando, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Más estimulada y con el pulso ya por los cielos, decidió bajar del todo para besar los muslos. Se sentó, exponiendo toda su intimidad y levantó una de las largas piernas que tanto le encantaban. Decidió hacer una pose que una vez había visto en esas revistas para adultos. Total, tenían la confianza suficiente; lo único que podría hacer Moemura era negarse y ella desistiría. Cerciorándose de que estuviera estimulada por completo, levantó ambas piernas, para colocarlas en el lado derecho de su hombro, mientras exponía de forma casi pornográfica la intimidad hinchada de la joven. Decidió atacarla, escuchando un grito de sorpresa. Moemura tomó su pecho, tratando de frenar las pulsaciones, mientras ahora, Homura retiraba discretamente el anillo del dedo medio, para convertirlo en la Soul Gem. Lamió la joya, mientras Kyoko estaba entretenida en complacer a la joven. Con mucho sigilo, aprovechando la erótica posición arrodillada en la que se encontraba, colocó su cuerpo detrás e introdujo la brillante y preciosa joya suavemente en la intimidad de la pelirroja.

Sorprendidas, intentaron separarse y Homura sonrió, uniéndolas otra vez.

-Disfruten. –Sonreía casi capciosa. El largo cabello funcionaba como cortina, cubriendo parte de las facciones en la más absoluta penumbra. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo refulgieron. Besó un par de veces la cara trasera de los muslos sensibles, haciéndole cosquillas con la cabellera antes de retirarse. Era como un demonio del sexo que insistía tal una ninfa pecaminosa y deseosa por más.

Moemura decía cosas inteligibles. Se cubría la visión con uno de los brazos, mientras suaves lágrimas caían libremente, producto de la gran excitación que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo. Esto jamás lo había percibido, ni imaginado. Siempre le había parecido una exageración de la temática hentai, pero ahora comprobaba en carne propia que esto era real. Que este placer fuera de órbita, existía.

Estaba en otro mundo, temblaba y gemía, sin parar. Sentía que un fuego indescriptible la complacía, estimulaba. Era como estar en un gran caldero a fuego lento, mientras todos tus sentidos van interconectándose. El sabor, el tacto, la vista, el oído, el olfato. Todo era un gran universo unificado que alocaba su cerebro y su cordura. La joven se arqueó desesperada, mientras Kyoko mantenía su boca pegada en la intimidad, uno de sus dedos suavemente intentó introducirse en la intimidad, sin hacerle ningún daño. Homura estaba en un sillón, observando toda la escena, sin poder creer esta situación. Sentía que su intimidad ya estaba hecha un desastre, también necesitaba ese tipo de atenciones. Pero esperaría a que su contraparte tuviera el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Kyoko-chan… Kyoko…ch-chan…

La verdad era que no le molestaba en absoluto ver a Kyoko así. De hecho, la calentaba a niveles extraordinarios.

Notaba que Moemura ya no resistía más a los estímulos y escuchó un suave y sensual gemido producto del cansancio y el placer. Kyoko gimió en voz alta de pura sorpresa al notar que se venía en un orgasmo potente. Aún sin poder creer lo que habían logrado, trató de observar que su compañera estuviera bien, antes de bajar la intensidad de los besos y lamidas. Cuando bajó las piernas de sus hombros, la chica desplomó su cuerpo con un suave puff, mientras trataba de capturar el aire. Tímidamente retiró su brazo de los ojos y miró a la joven, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

Kyoko recordó la pequeña intrusión de su intimidad y finalmente trató de quitarla, escuchando que la joven volvía a gemir. No sabía qué hacer, también había culminado ante todo eso. ¿Lamerlo era lo correcto? Volvería a tener un orgasmo si lo hacía y no quería llevarla a semejante límite. Su peor temor era que tuviera un ataque al corazón por tanta estimulación.

Fue a la cocina, mientras Homura intentaba ahora recobrar a su antiguo yo. Con suavidad, introdujo la joya en el vaso de agua. Ésta flotó un poco y volvió a la habitación. Moemura tenía los ojos abiertos, afiebrados, pero había dejado de estar tan agitada. Aún el rojo se esparcía adorablemente por las mejillas. Homura estaba al lado de la chica, acariciando su rostro y dándole escuetos besos en la frente y las mejillas, con todo el amor que uno mismo puede sentir. Abrazó por la espalda a la morena y observó a Moemura, quien aún la curioseaba entre sorprendida y tímidamente. Besó la mejilla de Homura y no pasó demasiado para que la morena terminara contra la pared. Kyoko cayó al suelo por la violencia de la acción repentina. Moemura estaba besándola ardorosamente, Kyoko sólo observaba atónita la situación.

-Joder, por el amor de…

Se acercó para observar de cerca la situación y sonrió de costado, antes de capturar a la morena entre sus brazos y depositarla cariñosamente en la cama.

-¿Q…Qué?

-¿Has pensado que sólo nosotras pasaremos por esto? –Susurró Kyoko, con la voz ronca.

Homura se quedó absolutamente sin habla, enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza. Observó con interés esos senos de la pelirroja. Tenían un tamaño y color tan bonito que los acarició, antes de darse cuenta que la chica tenía otros planes. La pelirroja alzó una ceja, haciendo que por primera vez en muchos años, Homura estuviera cohibida tanto como Moemura. Colocándose sobre el rostro de Homura, Kyoko percibió con creciente placer que la morena empezaba a besarla una y otra vez, complacida y desesperada por amar su intimidad. Sintió un mareo intenso cuando Homura comenzaba a besar y succionar la carne. La sangre corrió alegremente por sus venas, mientras Moemura unía las intimidades en una suave danza, haciendo que la morena dejara por un momento de estimularla. Kyoko se inclinó un poco para besarle los labios con todo el amor del mundo.

Era desenfreno.

Felicidad.

Locura.

Valía la pena cada segundo vivido.

Homura gimió cuando iba alcanzando el punto más culmine de placer. Sin embargo, Kyoko sacó el anillo, manteniéndose correctamente erguida. También el suyo y el de Moemura, que descansaba a unos centímetros. Pudo alcanzar el vaso y sumergió las joyas en el agua.

Era como meterse a una pileta de agua helada, mientras sus intimidades eran un completo infierno.

Homura gritó bajo su cuerpo, y se arqueó, desesperada, sin poder mantener su propio ritmo, porque Moemura imponía el suyo. Y entonces, ahora que estaba un poco más libre, la pelirroja unió las tres gemas.

Sintió desfallecer.

-Jo…Joder. ¡Ho…! ¡HOMURAAAAAA!–Entrelazó los dedos con Moemura, para mantenerse, pero fue en vano. -¡MOEMURAAAAAAAAA!

Pobres vecinos.

Sus piernas, su cuerpo, todo el sistema flaqueó y casi se desplomó encima de las jóvenes. Era placer, ni siquiera dolía. Trató, temblorosamente, mientras Homura la complacía y Moemura hacía otro tanto, rodar estas gemas por los cuerpos, intentando experimentar diferentes sensaciones. Era como una gran sauna ahora. Lo veía en los ojos afiebrados, oía su pulso desesperado y violento en el oído. Y entonces, casi perdiendo el sentido, sintió venirse en un tremendo orgasmo, logrando que Homura y Moemura suspiraran audiblemente. La ola expansiva de placer alcanzó los dos cuerpos, al intercomunicarse tan íntimamente las gemas.

Era un mar de cuerpos desparramados, sudados, agotados, entrelazados eróticamente.

Había sido una maldita maratón sexual.

Ni siquiera podían ahora verse a los ojos de la vergüenza y timidez que les había dado pasar por esto.

Homura, con los brazos más pesados, logró juntar a las otras dos jóvenes y devolver sus gemas a los estados primarios. Kyoko ya estaba casi dormida y Moemura otro tanto. Sonrió al verlas tan llenas de esa paz y una vez que pudo tenerlas a sus costados, las abrazó y estrechó contra su pecho, encontrando casi encontrando a Morfeo en el acto.

-Lo… Lo… Lo… hicimos. –Escuchó que susurró Moemura, en su mundo.

-Qué buena cogida. –El balbuceo había sido por parte de una adormilada Kyoko. Sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, cuando sintió los labios rozarla.

Estuvo a punto de reprenderla por la vulgaridad de sus palabras, pero una risa tontísima inundó su sistema, contagiándolas. La primera risa que brotaba de su alma, luego de tantas preocupaciones y dolores vividos. Casi olvidaba que probablemente, de no haber tenido este percance, estaría llorando porque otra vez se metían en problemas y Walpurgisnatch volvería a hacer mierda toda la ciudad.

Pero… Sí, había sido una buena cogida, de eso no había dudas.

No obstante...

-Las quiero un montón, estúpidas. –Susurró la joven, un poco sensible, besando a la una y a la otra, antes de entrar rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

No había desesperanza.

No había Madoka, no había brujas, ni tampoco responsabilidades.

Era lo más loco que había hecho en años.

Pero estaba tan feliz que nada se comparaba con esto.

Nada.

 **.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.**

El despertador molestaba en los oídos de Homura.

Trató de romperlo, al estamparlo contra la pared, irritadísima por el insistente tedioso sonido. Kyoko no estaba en la cama cuando la buscó ni tampoco Moemura.

Frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida y decidió mover su perezoso cuerpo, antes de encontrarlas en la cocina, hablando casual, entrelazando sus dedos. Moemura sonreía de forma tan dulce que realmente se notaba cuánto la quería. Tanto como ella. O quizás más. No, de verdad es que no estaba totalmente segura. Para concluir, se sorprendió cuando la recibieron con un enorme abrazo.

-Hicimos algo delicioso para que fueras a la escuela con un buen desayuno. –Susurró Moemura. –Ve a bañarte que apestas. –La apartó de la cocina, sonriendo y riendo suavemente. –Le dio un besito en la mejilla y desapareció para terminar los preparativos.

El desayuno fue casi en completo silencio y luego Moemura, más confiada consigo misma, susurró.

-Encontré cómo hacer que todo vuelva a su curso normal.

 _¿Normal?_

No, Homura no lo quería.

Estaba muy bien cómo iban.

No.

No quería…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Moemura suspiró. –Si me quedo aquí, terminará todo en una terrible paradoja de tiempo. Me quedé por Kyoko-chan… Y porque necesitabas ayuda, pero… -Se ruborizó.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Homura estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sabes que no correspondo a esta línea, Homura-chan…

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –Kyoko habló, tomando de la mano a Homura, quien temblaba, indignada.

-Resetear el tiempo con el escudo. –Sonrío. – En dos semanas Walpurgisnatch vendrá y te necesitarán en todos los cabales. Homura-chan…

-Moemura tiene razón. –Kyoko sonreía, pero tenía los ojos vacíos.

Luego de semejante momento a solas, de haberle entregado su primera vez… Esto parecía tan injusto. Y a la vez, tenía tanta razón. Tenía que mentalizarse eso, por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, un terrible sentimiento amargo inundó su corazón. Necesitaba aprender a negociar con ambas, pero al final, desistió. Se conocía y sabía cuán responsable era ante la idea de salvar a Madoka ¿No? Aunque también, ella ahora había cambiado. Era otra persona, no la vieja Homura que siempre pensaba en ella. Por primera vezen muchísimo tiempo, no estaba pensando en alguien más. Sí, al final, era una egoísta de mierda.

Tragó disgustada consigo misma, y trató de ser coherente, antes de expresar sus opiniones.

-Me quedo, no pienso ir a la escuela.

Moemura se acercó cariñosamente a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

De esos con sabor a un inminente adiós.

Película.

Sonrisas.

Serie.

Abrazos.

Anime.

Entrelazar los dedos.

Manga.

Suspiros.

Libro.

Gemidos.

Música.

Risas.

Comida.

Súplicas.

Mirada.

Nudo.

Una sonrisa.

Una lágrima.

Euforia.

Nostalgia.

Sentimientos encontrados.

Lágrimas varias.

Llantos y maldiciones acallados.

Besos.

Egoísmo.

Desesperanza.

Negatividad.

Búsqueda de imposible,

Las horas siguientes se resumieron en esto. Quizás soltaban alguna carcajada o volvían ansiosas a recordar sus cuerpos en un encuentro íntimo y amoroso. Kyoko se sentía agradecida por el crecimiento personal que ambas jóvenes le habían regalado. Se sentía tan feliz de haber conocido ambas caras de Homura.

Antes de que la joven Moemura terminara los preparativos para marcharse, Kyoko le hizo un regalo muy personal.

-Llévalo contigo. –Susurró, entregándole una cruz. La de la religión de su padre.

-¿ ...?

-No me olvidarás. ¿Verdad? –Kyoko hizo toda fuerza de voluntad para no romper en llanto.

-¡Jamás! Te volveré a ver, además. Aunque esa chica no seas tú, podré estar contigo en muy poco tiempo. Trataré de buscarte para…

-Dile a la tonta esa que vayas a conocer que Sayaka no es tan mala. Explícale qué haces aquí y por qué tienes la cruz. Y no le comentes cuál fue tu deseo. Estoy más que segura de que será… Contraproducente. –Estaba tan incómoda como la morena. –Pero agradecerá muchísimo que la acompañes. Después de todo… -Estar sola, apesta. –Dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas, Moemura. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Exactamente. –Quitó las cristalinas lágrimas del rostro pálido de la joven. Le dio un abrazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, mientras intentaba no pensar en nada más. La mente se le aclaró y finalmente, al abrir los ojos, encontró otros muy bonitos de un color profundo. Una mirada adulta y madura,

-Te amo, Kyoko-chan. –Moemura se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo, antes de darle un beso en los labios, escondiendo que la vergüenza la mataba poco a poco.

-No acostumbro a decir palabras de amor, pero… -Kyoko se aclaró la garganta. -Yo también.

Homura observaba la despedida en un costado, casi sonriendo. Miki esa mañana ya le había dado el resultado, histérica. Estaba tan triste y destrozada que a duras penas pudo rescatarla mentalmente, para que no sucediera aquella fatalidad. Ver a Moemura le daba paz ahora. Era tan tierna, de verdad había olvidado ese tipo de cosas, de esa sencillez, de esa inocencia. Apenas la vio acercarse, un rojo poderoso trepó por sus mejillas. Quiso aclararse la garganta para dar su discurso final, pero Moemura le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la dejó respirar.

-Es extraño despedirse de una misma. ¿Verdad?

Homura se rió.

-Es cierto... Es extraño. –volvió a su escueta y tímida sonrisa, antes de acariciar los cabellos sedosos de la joven. Bajó la mano y llegó hasta los moños. Al desatarlos, la dejó sin listones. –Cambié mi estilo cuando me di cuenta que ya no era más una niña. Que era una mujer fuerte y adulta. Tú ya no eres una jovencita que no tiene idea de nada y está asustada. Eres una guía, una líder, una verdadera luchadora. Pelea hasta el final por aquello que creas concerniente. No te dejes vencer, Moemura. No nos dejes caer. –Musitó, ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Cuando retornes en el tiempo… Recuerda que somos dos en el mismo cuerpo. Recuerda a las personas que te amaron. Si tienes miedo, si te sientes sola, estaré ahí. Si tienes lástima de ti misma, grábate en la cabeza que eres fuerte, pero que en ese momento, quizás necesitas un descanso. Si tienes temor a no llegar o debes repetir todo nuevamente, podrás hacerlo. Es una forma de crecer, Homura-chan. Nunca temas ni dudes. No dejes que tu Soul. Gem se contamine. Vales y valemos más que toda esa basura que Kyubey nos ha hecho creer. Además, tienes a Kyoko de tu lado. Siempre. ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez, la joven estaba sin palabras y la pelirroja dejó escapar a su tan agraciado colmillo.

-Sí que has madurado…

Moemura se acomodó el cabello de los hombros, con el mismo gesto petulante que solía hacer, arrancando una risa hasta a Kyoko.

-Somos viajeras del tiempo. Caminamos por diferentes universos alternos. –Hizo una caída de ojos. –Eso nos hace más maduras y experimentadas que las demás Puella Magi. Que esta experiencia se vuelva algo provechosa.

Homura tomó de los hombros a la joven y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de tomar de la mano a Kyoko.

-Esta línea no quedará anulada.

Kyoko asintió.

-Busca a Sayaka-chan.

-Salva a Miki-san. Madoka ya sucumbió ante la bruja Candeloro, quien fue Tomoe-san. Ve, búscala, contenla. Sé fuerte. Kyoko. –Homura se transformó en Puella Magi, al igual que Moemura. Se acercó para darle un beso suave en los labios a la pelirroja, antes de suspirar entre gruesas lágrimas amargas. Kyoko le dio otra de las cruces a modo de obsequio. Sólo que sin palabras. Entre ellas, no había necesidad de tantas explicaciones.

El escudo estaba lleno de arena y entonces, el último abrazo.

El abrazo final del adiós.

Kyoko quedó en la casa de Homura, que ahora era suya, mirando el lugar vacío.

Sus piernas flaquearon y por primera vez en muchos años…

Lloró.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Estas palabras finales son para aquellos que han leído toda esta historia por completo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Habrá una segunda parte pero será explícitamente KyoSaya.**

 **Una vez más, me gustaría que comentaran y digan qué les parece esta historia. Sean malos o buenos, me encantaría tener su opinión.**

 **¡Pásenla hermoso!**

 **¡Pórtense mal~!**


End file.
